<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow day like today by lordofsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121210">snow day like today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofsoup/pseuds/lordofsoup'>lordofsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snow Day, also im really proud of myself for posting bc i hardly ever post, im always feeling bj hunnicut tbh, just fluff, look its cute pls read, pining!bj, sorry!!, the title is a pun bc im feeling very bj hunnicut, very light hunnihawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofsoup/pseuds/lordofsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late January and the camp is covered in a fresh snowfall. Hawkeye takes advantage of this in an interesting way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B. J. Hunnicutt &amp; Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow day like today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The coldest winter I ever spent was a summer in San Fransico.” A quote typically attributed to the great American author Mark Twain.</p><p>A load of nonsense as far as BJ was concerned. He spent much of his life living in California and while nights in the bay can get cold, BJ found out rather quickly they had nothing on the frigid winters of the South Korean hills. </p><p>It was late January and they hadn’t gotten much snow here at the 4077th but their luck, as always, would not hold out.  </p><p>BJ woke up buried under every item of fabric he owned and a few he had stolen from Hawkeye. It was not enough to keep the chill out and he curled in tighter on himself in a desperate bid to cling to warmth. Still, the cold crept further in and he had no choice but to arise slowly. He poked his head out the undefined lump on his cot and sure enough, their stove had gone out. He groaned loudly and saw that Hawkeye’s bunk was empty. </p><p>He probably went to warm up with one of the nurses. </p><p>It took tremendous effort but BJ managed to roll himself out of bed and fight off the chill long enough to get himself dressed. He exited out of the Swamp and had to shield his eyes for a moment as light reflected off the fresh layer of snow nearly blinded him. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. He paused for a moment to take in the sight of the camp covered in snow and utterly glistening. The sun sat in an impossibly blue and cloudless sky and his breath came out in short white puffs, the still air was so frozen it burned his lungs slightly and pinched at his skin. He wrapped his arms around his chest but despite the cold, he could not deny that for a moment under the blanket of white...the camp looked beautiful. </p><p>“Morning Beej!” He was snapped out of his reflection by a rather cheerful greeting from Hawkeye. He turned towards the voice and saw the man near the center of camp, waving to him.</p><p>BJ walked toward him. The other doctor was fiddling with something, and when BJ got close enough to see he smiled.</p><p>Hawkeye was packing some of the snow into a mound. A similar mound next to him. Snowmen. </p><p>BJ caught Hawkeye’s attention. </p><p>“You’ve been busy.” He said, shifting his feet to fight off the cold as he inspected the smaller snowman that Hawkeye wasn’t working on. BJ didn’t think there was enough snow to be making snowmen but Hawkeye had found a way. </p><p>The snowman was lumpy and dirty with bits of gravel and mud staining the pure white snow. It’s amorphous body stood at around chest height; it had two rocks for eyes, one rock for a nose, and a leaf for a mouth. Atop its misshapen head was a tattered old green cap. </p><p>“Well, I just couldn’t sleep with all this snow out here being clean and pretty,” he clicked his tongue “It’s got no right. I figure it should be just as dirty as the rest of the place.” </p><p>“So you decided to come out here in the freezing cold and muck it up?” BJ inquired. Hawkeye turned away from the larger snowman he was working on that stood almost as tall as him. He smiled wildly. His cheeks and nose red and ruddy from the cold. </p><p>“That’s what I do best.” </p><p>“Ah, icey.” BJ smiled. He saw Hawkeye pause to glare at the other man as he caught the wordplay. His expression morphed again as he threw his arm out to gesture to the snowman BJ was inspecting.</p><p>“Meet snow-Radar!” He proclaimed. BJ tilted his head curiously. </p><p>“Snow-Radar?” He snickered and Hawkeye nodded. </p><p>“I know right, the resemblance is uncanny.” He said. </p><p>BJ threw his head back in a laugh. “I’ll say.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “But it’s still missing something.” </p><p>Hawkeye came to his side and adopted a similar faux intellectual look as he examined the snowman. </p><p>“You’re right.” </p><p>At that moment the real Radar exited the post-op building, hurrying along and tugging his cap down low. </p><p>“Hey, Radar!” Hawk called and the corporal scurried over to the pair. </p><p>“Hawkeye? What are you doing out here sir?” He questioned. Hawkeye threw his arm around Radar shoulders and tugged him in close. </p><p>“I’m making art Radar, but you see my masterpiece is missing a little something.” He gestured to his creation. </p><p>Radar furrowed his brow. “You made a snowman?” </p><p>“Not just any snowman,” BJ added. </p><p>“That’s right!” Hawkeye continued “This snowman is actually-” He plucked the glasses off Radar’s nose and set them on the snow-Radar’s face. “Your new twin brother!”</p><p>BJ and Hawkeye laughed uproariously. Radar blinked a few times, squinting at the caricature and frowning. </p><p>“Awe, come on guys,” He mumbled, blindly reaching for his glasses and cleaning them with his sleeve. </p><p>Hawkeye patted Radar’s head playfully as he slipped his glasses back onto his face and scurried away. </p><p>“Rats, I was hoping the glasses would bring him to life!” BJ said. Hawkeye doubled over and leaned into BJ’s side as another round of cackles overtook him.</p><p>The joy that radiated from the pair chased away the chill from BJ’s tired bones. </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait it gets better,” Hawkeye said through his giggles. He grabbed BJ’s arm and tugged him over to the second, taller snowman. </p><p>“Okay, close your eyes real quick.” </p><p>BJ shook his head. “Oh no, this won’t end well.” </p><p>“No, no, no, really come on it’s nothing bad I promise you’ll love it,” Hawkeye assured, still smiling. </p><p>With slight hesitation, BJ did. </p><p>There was a beat and he heard Hawkeye’s boots crunch against the snow. </p><p>“Okay open ‘em!” </p><p>BJ opened his eyes and immediately lost himself laughing at Hawkeye’s additions to the snowman.</p><p>For right underneath its rock nose was a hair comb, the teeth of the comb a perfect imitation of BJ’s mustache. </p><p>“You didn’t think I’d forget you?” Hawkeye said over BJ’s hysterics. He patted the snow-BJ and smirked proudly. “Your own mother couldn’t tell the difference!”</p><p>Eventually, BJ’s laughter settled and he approached his snow creation. Hawkeye was practically giddy. </p><p>“What do you think?” </p><p> “Well, I gotta admit Hawkeye this guy seems to be giving me the cold shoulder.” BJ quipped and Hawk rolled his eyes but his grin did not fade. </p><p>“Let me break the ice,” he threw his hand out for a handshake. “Its ice to meet you, snow-BJ!” </p><p>Hawkeye groaned playfully and pushed his outstretched arm away. </p><p>“That was the same joke twice.” He commented.</p><p>“What joke? Who’s making jokes? This is snow laughing matter.” </p><p>Hawkeye shook his head and addressed the snowman, “I like you better than him already.” He said in a stage whisper and BJ adopted a fake aghast look. </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>The other man laughed and with an incline of his head, the two began walking towards the mess. </p><p>They walked close together, shoulders bumping. BJ’s glanced at Hawkeye’s face as he felt the other man lean into his side. In between the layers of permanent exhaustion and malcontent, there was a glimmer of boyish joy in his eyes. BJ smiled softly. The sight making something warm bloom in his chest. The bitter cold typically made everyone ill-tempered but the snow seemed to bring some light in Hawkeye’s soul somehow. He leaned in a little closer as they entered the mess. </p><p>It was cold after all. </p><p>“So are you going to make a snow-Winchester?” He questioned.</p><p>“I thought about it, but all the snow in Korea wouldn’t be enough for Charles’ giant head.” </p><p>He turned towards BJ and his eyes caught on something over his shoulder and that wonderful, bright smile slowly made its way onto his face again. </p><p>Remember this, BJ thought. The happiness on Hawkeye’s face. The light in his eyes, his easy smile, his cheeks tinged pink by the cold, his lips are bright red and slightly chapped,  the messy dark hair that peeked out from under his cap. This is important, remember this. </p><p>The urgency of this thought startled him a bit. But then Hawkeye was speaking again and BJ was tucking the image away safely. He would keep it close to his heart, consequences be damned. Hawkeye was his little spark of joy in this cold and barren hellscape.</p><p>“Hey Father, do you think I could borrow your hat? It’s for an artistic endeavor!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg.....look at me posting what i write its a miracle!! </p><p>hawk's from Maine im sure he's used to snow unlike poor Californian lily bj haha</p><p>it's also just now occurring to me i never checked if it snows in Korea? i know it does in one episode and i don't see why it wouldn't? it seems like a temperate area? well if im wrong.....welp....im boo boo the fool</p><p>tbf im from texas i have no idea what snow is like</p><p>i know this piece just kinda hints at romance but i do wanna do a serious romance piece with them soon probably from bjs perspective as he deals with coercive heterosexuality and his attraction to hawk (also im sorry for projecting so hard onto bj but....im not that sorry.)</p><p>but for now!!!! fluff!!!! pining!!!! snow day!!!! </p><p>wow my notes are long im sorry haha anyway if you enjoyed pls comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>